Forgein Worlds
by writingtitan
Summary: What would happen if three teenage girls from our world got transported to Naruto's world, along with there lovely cell phones, I Pods and laptops.*laughs evilly* What would they think of YOUR stories? *flames allowed, be nice*
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ Ok my first story, YAY!! Ok well it may be really gay but Ill try harder next time I promise :) Anyway please remember in this story that I'm making it that the Ninja world they are really primative, like no cell phones, I pods, Laptops etc. :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto...yet. See because if you flame my story, and you base your exsistence on bad mouthing me and my story then without my exsistence you would have no reason to live, making me rightfully so the lord and master of the world, so there for if you flame and dedicate your life to bad mouthing me then I own the world which means I own Naruto. Ha ohh my logic rules!!

_**--**_

Lesharn, Toni and Mattie. Three best friends for life, sisters by soul. They had just finished a long day at high school and were hanging out at a near by park. Mattie was on the swings, while Toni and Lesharn were spining on a roundy circle. It was 4:32pm, it was starting to get dark and cold, the wind rustled through the girls hair. They slowly made there way towards each other rubbing there arms because of the cold.

"That was a quick change of weather" Toni mumbled as they picked up there back packs.

Her friends only nodded. Suddenly it started raining harshly and thunder and lighteing started to strike. A bolt of lightening hitting the swings that Mattie was just sitting on. The three girls screamed and Mattie stumbled backwards and disappeared.

"Where did Mattie go?" Lesharn screamed as she fought the wind to stand.

"I dont..." Thats all Toni said as they both turned around to see a silver vortex, a swirling pool into abis. The girls looked into it memorized and then a sudden gust of wind pushed them in. Bone crushing screams was all that was heard as they fell into another world where ninja's are the ultimate power, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves live the stealthiest ninja's in the land.

_**--**_

_**In The Hidden Leaf Village**_

Mattie slowly opened her eyes, bright lights urned her eyes and she knew she was a hospital. She turned her head expecting to see her two best friends but all she saw was her school bag on the bed side table and a blonde kid in orange clothes snoring his head off on a chair next to her bed. She turned her head to the other side and looked out the window. She saw beautiful cherry blossom trees in a lime green medow. She suddenly got nervous. Where she was from, back in New Zealand, Wellington there weren't that many, no there was no cherry blossom trees. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and picked up her bag, clutching it to her chest. She was still in her school uniform thankful that no one had changed her. She tip toed to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. She turned her head slightly and was about to open it when she was startled by a voice.

"Where are you going?" the blonde said rubbing his eyes

"Ummm where am I?" she retorted quite sternly trying to mask the fear in her voice. The blonde grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed and told her to sit down.

"Your in The Hidden Leaf Village, I found you in a river underneath the bridge near the training grounds and brought you here"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Wh..what are you talking about? Who are you? The last thing I remember was me and my friends were in a park and there was a storm and..Oh My Gosh MY FRIENDS!! are they here? Are they ok?" A worried expression spread across her features as she clutched her bag tighter.

"Um well I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" He said putting his thumb in the air. "And well as for your friends I couldn't see anyone else when I found you, sorry" Mattie looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"where are my parents? when can I go home?" Naruto looked at her then went to the door. "Hold on Ill be back in a minute" He ran out of the room and Mattie sat there clenching and unclenching her fists. Two minutes later Naruto came back in with a tall blonde.

"This is Tsunade" Mattie smiled lightly. Tsunade made her way over to the bed and sat next to Mattie. "Whats your name?" Tsunade asked placing a hand on Matties.

"Mateata, but you can call me Mattie" She said taking her hand out of the womens grasp. Tsunade looked her up and down. "Your not from here are you? Where are you from?"

"Wellington" she said looking down at her legs, that were swinging over the side of the bed.

"Where?" Naruto asked. Mattie looked up startled. "Wellington, New Zealand, you know the capital of the country" Tsunade and Naruto looked at her puzzled. Mattie looked confused then thought for a minute. "The storm" she muttered under her breath"I wish Toni was here she would know what happened and what to do next" A few tears fell from Matties eyes when suddenly her cell phone went off. She quickly opened her bag and pulled out the device and placed it to her ear. "LESHARN" she exclaimed.

_**--**_

_**The Sound Village, Orochimaru's hide out **_

"Your Sasuke" Lesharn exclaimed. She was struggling out of excitement her hands bound to a chair. She had been awake for over half an hour now and it had already been established that she was not from here.

"Hn" was all his reply. She had been saying that again excitedly ever since she woke up. Bored of it and slightly aggrivated nd jelous Karin stood up and slapped Lesharn. Lesharn glared struggling trying to get her revenge.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked getting close in her face. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She screamed. "Your on TV, on the show Naruto, although I like reading the mangas more myself" Sasuke is taen a back by the high pitch sequel that just penitrated his ear drum. After been struggling out of excitement for sometime the ropes finally snapped and she stood up dusting herself off. She walked over to the corner and opened her bag. The Sound Nins watched her closely. She unzipped her bag and grabbed her cell phone. "Sorry I just got to call my girls and let them know I'm ok" smiled while dialing Matties number. The ninja's surrounding her looked unsurely about the frogein device.

_**--**_

_**The Akatsuki Base**_

Itachi held Toni's chin up with his hand forcing her to look up at him as she struggled in Kisame's arms who was holding her arms back. Her face displaying anger.

"Ill ask you again, who are you?" Itachi said as he back handed her accross the face.

"Your mom" she screamed. "Now let me the fuck go" Itachi smirked and nodded indicating for Kisame to release her. He did as instructed and Toni fell to her knees her left hand holding her cheek. "My name is Toni" She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks as she stood anger fighting through for domince and winning as she said "Please I just wanbt to find my friends so we can get back to our world" (A.N. Toni watches Naruto and is observent and has figured out that she is either in another world or gone insane) Itachi looked at her in the eye "What do you mean by your world?"

_**--**_

Author Notes: Tehe first chapter I know its kind of dull but I thought I'd get the explanations out of the way so that in the next chapters I can get the girls from our world start making fun of them and showing them all YOUR stories and art from other pages. evil laughs I wonder how they'll react to the SasukexNaruto pairings laughs while running and hiding


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I will updaste soon I promise just a trying to make the next chapter perfect. And I would just love to thank WinterMission for her review, I love you cos you favourited and liked my story and you were the first to review!! Ok well Ill continue working on chapter two now so I can up date ASAP!!


End file.
